


One Up

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Competition, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Quidditch, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Written for the prompt:Harry's box seats at the Quidditch world cup are adjacent to Draco Malfoy's.They're rooting for the same team but get competitive in other ways. Minimum: 603 words - Maximum: 1003 words.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	One Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [KristinaBiird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for betainig ❤️

“It’s exciting isn’t it?” Ron said as they climbed the stairs to their box seats. “I’d forgotten what a world cup game felt like.”

“Yeah,” Harry grinned. “And these seats are – oh. Hello.” 

Ron looked up, the grin slipping off his face as he realised who they were sharing the box with. “Malfoy. Goyle. Isn’t this a nice surprise?” he said, turning to Harry. 

“Well, I have to admit, you two weren’t who I was picturing sharing a box with,” Draco said, looking them both up and down. “But it could certainly be worse.” 

Harry allowed himself a smirk as he met Draco’s eyes. There had always been a spark between them, he knew that, but it had mostly been hostile. Now it looked like it was something else.

Ron groaned and shook his head. 

“Come on Draco, are we really sharing a box with them?” Greg asked, looking at Harry warily. The last time they’d seen each other had been at the trials.

“Apparently so,” Draco replied, turning to him. “I don’t think we have anything to worry about. Do you, Potter?” 

Harry shook his head, sitting down. “Not at all,” he said. “We just want to watch the game. It’s nice to see you again, Goyle.” 

“Likewise,” Greg replied, choosing to sit in the seat furthest away from Harry. 

Ron sat down too, leaving the space between Harry and Greg for Draco to sit in. He did not want to be in the middle of whatever was about to happen between the two of them. He concentrated on focusing his omnioculars towards the pitch. 

Draco lowered himself into the space between Harry and Greg, removing the hat he was wearing, followed by his scarf. 

“What in Merlin’s name have you done to your hair?” Harry exclaimed, his eyes wide as he looked at Draco. 

“I am supporting the team, of course,” Draco replied, a grin playing on his lips. “What better way than to charm my hair so it’s showing their team colours?” 

Harry’s mouth dropped open, though he didn’t speak. He simply shook his head and turned his attention to the pitch, where the teams were just making their way out. 

Draco grinned and leant across to Greg, knowing that he’d gotten under Harry’s skin, at least a little bit. 

Ron glanced at Harry. “He looks ridiculous,” he muttered. 

“He doesn’t,” Harry replied automatically. “But I can’t let him get away with it.” 

“What?” Ron asked, turning to look at Harry properly. “What do you mean?” 

“Well, I’ve got to do something to show him I’m just as big a fan as he is,” Harry said, as though it were obvious. 

Ron groaned. “Harry, please don’t do this.”

“Sorry, I have to,” Harry said. “It’s a matter of… pride.” 

Ron groaned again, turning back to the pitch. As much as he loved Quidditch, he was starting to regret agreeing to come with Harry.

***

Having decided to forego the other quarter finals, Harry began preparing for Bulgaria’s semi-final game against Japan. He carefully studied the book that was open in front of him. He needed to be sure of the spell he was going to cast to avoid it going wrong.

Then, pointing his wand at himself, he began to recite the incantation. Once he was done, he glanced at himself in the mirror and grinned. The result was exactly as he’d expected. Grabbing his cloak and a hat, he headed to meet Ron. 

Within ten minutes, they were on their way to their seats. Once again, they climbed up to the box they knew they’d be sharing with Malfoy and Goyle. 

“What do you reckon the score will be this time?” Ron asked as they climbed. 

“I’m not sure,” Harry said. “Japan have been playing well. They might be in with a shout.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Potter,” Draco snorted as they set foot in the box. “Krum will catch the Snitch, don’t you worry.” 

“Oh I agree,” Harry said, walking right up to Draco. “Doesn’t mean that Japan won’t give them a run for their money, does it?” 

Ron groaned, before catching sight of Greg rolling his eyes. He made his way over to sit beside him. “You don’t mind, do you?” 

Greg shook his head. “No,” he said. “It’ll save me from listening to Draco banging on about Potter all game.” 

Ron blinked. “Seriously?” 

Greg nodded. “Seriously.” 

Ron groaned again. 

“So, out of curiosity,” Draco said, eyes roaming over Harry. “What _do_ you think the score will be?” 

“Honestly?” Harry asked, not backing down. “I have no idea. All I know is that Bulgaria will win.” 

“Glad we’re in agreement,” Draco said, smirking slightly. “Shall we sit?” 

“After you,” Harry said, gesturing toward the seats. 

“If you insist,” Draco replied, sitting in the seat furthest away from Ron. 

Harry grinned and sat in the free seat between Ron and Draco. He shrugged off his cloak and removed his hat, revealing his hair that was now flashing red and black alternately. 

“Well, well, Potter,” Draco said, eyeing Harry “I see I inspired you.” 

Harry snorted. “You did nothing of the sort,” he said. “I was going to do this anyway. Support my team properly.” 

“Oh, I see,” Draco said, hiding another smirk. “My mistake.” 

Before Harry could respond, a shrill whistle sounded and the game began. For the next ten hours, they traded playful insults as they watched the game. It was a tense match, with Japan leading for much of it, but by the end, Krum seized the Snitch and Bulgaria won six hundred and ten points to four hundred and fifty. 

Ron groaned and stood up, stretching his arms above his head and relishing the feeling. 

Beside him, Greg did the same. “That was fun,” he said. “Getting to know you. Sorry for all the shit we put you through in school.” 

“Don’t worry about it,” Ron replied. “It’s in the past. And thank you for keeping me company while those two flirted with each other. Badly.” 

Greg grinned. “Don’t mention it. Should we wake them up do you think?”

“Nah,” Ron said. “Let them wake up on their own. They can make their own way home. We’ve got wives to be getting back to.” 

“Very good point,” Greg said, nodding. “Let’s go.” 

With that, they made their way past Harry and Draco, who were slumped against each other, fast asleep. They’d bantered back and forth for so long that they wore themselves out, somehow falling asleep ten minutes before the end of the game.

As Greg clomped down the wooden stairs, Harry stirred and blinked as he realised the stadium was quieter than it should have been. He shook Draco. “Malfoy. Wake up.” 

“Mmm?” Draco mumbled, opening his eyes slowly. “What happened?” 

“I think we fell asleep,” Harry said, frowning as he realised they were alone. 

“Where’s Greg?” Draco asked, looking around. “And Weasley?” 

“They’ve buggered off by the looks of it,” Harry said, his frown deepening. 

“Good,” Draco replied, suddenly sounding more awake. “Potter, there’s something I want to say to you.” 

“What?” Harry asked warily.

“It wasn’t a coincidence that we ended up sharing this box,” Draco said. “I overheard the conversation you had with the Minister and persuaded him to let me have the other two seats. I wanted an excuse to spend some time with you.” 

“Oh really?” Harry asked, regarding Draco carefully. “And why would that be?”

“I know you’re not that dense, Potter,” Draco said softly. “You know why.” 

“I think I do,” Harry replied. “But… why don’t you… show me?” 

Draco grinned and leant forward, capturing Harry’s lips with his own and kissing him passionately. 

Harry returned the kiss hungrily. “Is that the best you’ve got?” he asked as they parted. 

“Oh no, that’s just me getting started,” Draco grinned. “But what about you? Can you do any better?” 

“You’d better believe it,” Harry replied with a grin of his own. “Let me show you,” he murmured, pulling Draco back towards him and kissing him again, hard.


End file.
